Las Pasantes
by Lun Black
Summary: Ella creía que al regresar a Londres tendría una vida normal y tranquila... no contaba con que se iba a encontrar con otro familiar sobreprotector... ya con sus hermanos le era mas que suficiente... *sin magia*
1. Chapter 1

**-Las Pasantes-**

**Desclamier: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia, esta de es Sake22, ni los personajes estos son de J.K. hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme. **

**Capítulo I**

**-El Último Semestre-**

**- En Egipto -**

En medio de una excavación en las Ruinas de la pirámide en Meidum de Seneferu, iniciada por Huni. Una Familia muy particular recibía una gran noticia.

-_Mi amor nos han enviado los documentos de traslado a Inglaterra, esta confirmados nuestros nombramientos_ - Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y unos preciosos ojos color avellana

_- Que bueno amor "los niños" de seguro se alegraran, ahora debemos ver el tema de la estadía, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos estar en Inglaterra?_ - Decía un hombre de semblante amable, figura imponente, de cabellos rojizos y ojos color azul.

-_Dos años completos, estaremos en Universidad de Oxford_ _investigando los manuscritos que encontraron hace poco_-comentaba Jane- _podemos dejar a Hermione en Londres con mi hermano Xenophilius y su esposa, el me pidió que si regresábamos a Inglaterra podemos vivir en su mansión , o pone a nuestra disposición el departamento que tienen en el centro, queda cerca del campus donde estudiaría mi preciosa niña con su prima, y en vez de tomar clases a distancia puede hacer el último semestre presencial e interactuar con jóvenes de su edad, quizás hasta se enamore, consiga un novio, se case y nos de nietos._- Decía con toda emoción Jane y con un brillo singular en los ojos.

Su esposo George Granger la miraba con diversión, su esposa se había armado una película y ya le había dado su final. Parecía que se olvidado que su hija era un tanto especial a la hora de seleccionar a sus "amigos" y dudaba mucho que pudiera calificar a un joven de su edad como enamorado y menos como novio y si a eso se le suma lo extremadamente sobreprotectores que eran sus hermanos mayores, pues NO, su amada esposa se quedaría con las ganas.

_- Jane, mi amor, será mejor que no te ilusiones, acaso te olvidas de Sirius, Bill y Ron, dudo mucho que dejen que mi niña tome clases presenciales, menos que tenga amigos sobre todo varones y dudo mucho que le permitan tener novio, acaso te olvidas como termino lo de Andrews o Josh, y puedo continuar con la lista de los ex pretendientes de nuestra hija, que nunca se llegaron a controlar-_

_-Por eso no hay problema, me he organizado de tal manera que podamos llevarnos a los niños a las investigaciones, pues necesitamos el apoyo de los 3 para que documenten todos nuestros hallazgos, y dejare a Hermione con su prima en Lodres, y no tenemos que preocuparnos por Neville porque él estará interno en el centro de investigaciones de Londres hasta finales de año, por lo que tengo la certeza que Luna le presentara a mi precioso ángel, chicos lindos, esta vez mis hijos no van arruinar mis planes-_

El Sr. Granger no decía nada, solo la miraba con expresión divertida a su adorada esposa, ella ya tenía todo planeado, como siempre, pero si algo tenía la certeza era que ese plan no se daría.

Pero antes de hacer comentarios, se vio abruptamente interrumpido.

_-¿A quién le van a presentar chicos lindos, madre?_ – Preguntaba un joven de cabellos color negros azabache, ojos grises, alto, fuerte, apuesto.

_- Pues espero que no sea a nuestra hermanita, ella no está en edad de andar con mocosos-_Afirmaba un jovende cabellos de color castaño rojizo, ojos verdes-azulados y facciones finas, estatura mediana, fuerte y apuesto.

_-Ah…..Hola Sirius , Bill; hijos, ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?, tenemos una noticia que darle_- Comentaba con un semblante divertido el Sr. Granger, mientras su adorada esposa lo miraba y reía nerviosamente.

_-Terminando de enviar el trabajo de mercadeo, no nos me cambien el tema, espero que no quieran presentarle chicos a Hermione, porque ustedes saben que ella tiene prohibido tener novio-_

_-Sirius, por favor tu hermana ya es mayor-_

_-Madre-_

_-Sirius por favor entiende, Hermione ya no es una niña-_

_-No madre- _ahora era Bill quien se metía en la conversación, sea lo que su madre iba a planear para ellos y su hermanita, la respuesta iba a ser No-

_-Bill, tu también, acaso no se dan cuenta que su hermana ya no es una niña, es una mujer y …...-_

_-No padre-_

_-¿Qué paso porque discuten?_- Preguntaba una joven de cabellos castaños con un brillo singular, ojos color chocolate, hermosa, alta.

Quien venía acompañada de su hermano mayor, Ron, el joven habría heredado los ojos azules de su padre, pero el cabello lo tenia de un color rojizo. Era muy parecido a Bill pero sus facciones eran más finas y no era tan corpulento como su hermano mayor pero si era muy fuerte, tenía una estatura similar a la de Sirius, lo que le daba un porte imponente.

Aprovechando que sus hijos estaban reunidos, aunque dos de ellos tenían una mirada de reproche para sus padres, se les comunico a todos sobre los planes de irse a vivir a Inglaterra y el tiempo que estarían en el país.

Hermione Granger Lovegood la menor de la Familia, tenía la edad 20 años y seguía la universidad en el programa a distancia, en la carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas, aplicada mas que nada la diseño de paginas web comerciales. Ya solo le faltaba el último semestre. Aun asi le gustaba mucho leer, y sabia mucho del tema relacionado con el trabajo de sus padres.

Después que sus padres, les comentaran a los jóvenes sobre su traslado a Inglaterra, Hermione sonreía internamente, sería la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigos, conocer personas, y quizás conocer todo el lugar, entre otra ideas que se le venían a su cabecita pero era mejor no comentarla por ahora, ni siquiera miraba a sus hermanos, pero por la expresión que tenían en su rostro, sabía que no se la pondrían fácil pero que pena por ellos porque ella si quería experimentar el cambio.

Ser la hermana menor era en un 75% divertido, tenía todo el cuidado, amor y devoción por parte de sus hermanos, ella era la prioridad número uno en todo, incluso sus padres mostraban su preferencia por la bebe de la casa, pero el 25% le daba una gran desventaja, porque sus hermanos eran extremadamente sobreprotectores con ella, Hermione mas demoraba en armar los mega planes para escaparse de sus hermanos, que ellos ya sabían que iba hacer y en donde sorprenderla. Era más fácil decirle que quería salir y debía ir con ellos, a que ella intentara escapárseles. Ella no sabía como hacían Sirius, Bill y Ronald, pero el FIB y la CIA le quedaban cortos para lo que ellos le hacían.

Una vez ella se extravió en los campos Elíseos en París y en menos de veinte minutos sus hermanos dieron con ella, algo similar paso en las selvas amazónicas de Brasil cuando apenas tenía 5 años de edad, casi la muerde una serpiente y no supo de donde pero su hermano Sirius venía con machete en mano a salvarle seguido por los miembros de su familia ella se perdió por casi media hora, estaba asustada pero a pesar de sus miedos, sabía que sus hermanos la iban ubicar como sea, pero al crecer sus excesivos afecto hacia ella ya empezaba a pasarle factura, sus hermanos no le permitían tener amigos y le arruinaban todo tipo de diversión y qué decir de las escenas penosas que le hacían pasar. Así que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

La Familia Granger Lovegood eran reconocidos Historiadores y científicos que pertenecían al Grupo de Investigaciones de la O.N.U. (Organización de las Naciones Unidas), la familia permanecía en promedio de 2 a 4 meses en un lugar y luego se trasladaban a otros países, por ende los jóvenes de la familia, desde que eran unos niños seguían el programa de educación a distancia. Para Hermione iba ser la primera vez que pasaría más tiempo en un solo lugar. Si bien sus padres nacieron en Inglaterra, ellos eran de diferentes nacionalidades, Hermione dominaba el inglés como el frances entre otros lenguajes que aprendía de forma básica para poder ayudar a su familia en sus continuos viajes y por las campañas que así a nivel local e internacional. Pues toda la familia eran Ecologistas Activos.

La familia Granger disfrutaba de viajar, además que era parte de su trabajo, era la mejor escuela del mundo, se aprendía muchas cosas que no estaban en los libros.

Así que la familia empezó a organizarte, estarían en pocas semanas en su ciudad natal de sus padres y el resto de sus familiares.

**-Pocas semanas después en el aeropuerto de Londres-**

Una joven de cabello largo y rubio, y ojos azules y medidas perfectas a su contextura, estaba algo ansiosa. Finalmente conocería a sus primos por el lado paterno, ella solo los había tratado on line, vía telefónica pero nunca personalmente y lo que más la tenia ansiosa era saber que tenía una prima de su edad, la conocía pero no es persona, y si las cosas salían como lo pensaba, ella podía contar con una aliada y así podía manejar a su hermano mayor, porque desde el accidente que tuvo en el laboratorio de investigaciones, había decido instalarse en la cuidad de Londres y si bien tenían una excelente relación de hermanos, Neville era extremadamente sobreprotector con ella, no sabía cómo, pero su hermano siempre adivinaba sus planes y aparecía en el momento que ella menos lo esperaba, así terminaba de arruinarle sus planes de diversión y ni decir que de tener pretendientes, su hermano los espantaba a todos.

_-Luna por favor deja la ansiedad que me empiezas a poner nervioso-_ Decía Neville Longbottom un joven de cabellos negro azabache y ojos azules. Tenía 23 años, era el hermano mayor de Luna.

_-Es natural que este ansiosa, conozco a Hermione desde que éramos unas niñas pero nuestro trato a sido a nivel on line o por teléfono, y hoy por fin podre verla en persona, no sabes la emoción que siento, espero que seamos buenas amigas_ –

**Pocos minutos después** y para el asombro de los hermanos Lovegood, una Familia llamo mucho la atención en el aeropuerto, no solo por su porte y elegancia, sino que la belleza innata de la familia no paso desapercibida.

_-Prima, Hermione_- Decía Luna con asombro la mujer que tenía delante suyo era linda. Parecía una Diosa de las pasarelas. Vaya si que era linda su prima, ahora si iban arrasar en el campus.

_-Prima, Luna_- La joven castaña correspondió la sonrisa y también se quedo impactada por la belleza de su prima, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Por lo visto la belleza era propia de la familia en General.

_-Y no hay un abrazo para tu primo, preciosa_- Decía Neville con los brazos abiertos.

Hermione le correspondió cálidamente el abrazo a su primo, muy atento a las mirada seria que tenían sus hermanos. Quienes estaba impactado por la belleza de su prima Luna. Pero un comentario de Neville los puso a la expectativa.

_-Vaya yo pensé que con mi hermana tenía trabajo, ahora con una niña tan linda como tú, tendré doble trabajo en alejar a los "mocosos", ustedes van arrasar en el campus y eso no me hace mucha gracia.-_

_-Eso no es problema primo_- Decía Sirius con un semblante sombrío. Mientras se acercaba a su prima y le daba una sonrisa maliciosa y la abrazaba cálidamente en forma protectora.

_-Para eso estamos aquí_- Decía Bill con gesto divertido, Mientras imitaba el gesto de su hermano mayor. Su hermana era linda y su prima no se quedaba atrás. Ni modo tendrían que dividirse para cuidar a las "niñas".

-_Si hubiéramos sabido que nuestra primera es tan linda como nuestra hermana, hubiéramos adelantado el viaje_- Decía Ron con toda malicia. Mientras se acerba a Luna. Su prima era linda, eso iba hacer sinónimo de problemas y solo cruzo mirada con Neville, quien sonreía en complicidad con ellos.

Luna y Hermione se miraba con expresión de pesar, solo sonreían nerviosamente, y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma divertida, Luna había ganado tres sobreprotectores primos y ella que se quejaba de su hermano, todo sus planes se vinieron abajo inmediatamente, mientras Hermione no esperaba toparse con un primo igual o peor que sus hermanos, no podía con tres y ahora se le sumaba uno, cuatro ya era mucho y ella pensaba divertirse en Londres, si lograba salir de la casa iba a ser toda una proeza.

Los Señores Granger se veían nerviosismo, sobre todo Jane, pero ella no iba a permitir que los cuatro "niños" se excedieran con sus bebes, tuvo que discutir mucho con ellos, para convencerlos que tenían que tomar la investigación en Londres, como parar ahora por ellos quieran arruinarles la diversión a las chicas; no Señor ella ayudaría a su hija y a su sobrina.

Definitivamente tendría que ir hablar con su cuñada. Así que la Familia Granger junto con sus primos salió del aeropuerto directo al Edificio del Centro en donde se iban a instalar para empezar a organizarte, en menos de una semana, Hermione debería ingresar a la Universidad y ellos debían viajar a las afuera de Londres.

**N.A. hola a todas (os) soy nueva en esto, y esta es mi primera historia, es una adaptación de otro fic que me encanto Gracias a Sake22 por permitirme adaptarla al mundo HP...**

**si ven algun error no duden en decirrmelo**

**please un Review.. se los agradeceria bastante**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclamier: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia, esta de es Sake22, ni los personajes estos son de J.K. hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme**

**Capítulo II**

**-El Primer Día de Clases-**

**-En Londres- Mansión Malfoy**

Dos jóvenes terminaban de editar lo que sería el material a impartir en clases mientras las combinaban con las estrategias comerciales que usarían para las próximas tres campañas que se iban a lanzar en la empresa que ambos manejaban en el transcurso de los próximos meses.

M&P Corporation era la agencia de publicidad con mas éxito en Londres, sus proyectos y éxito se daban porque sus directores, el Dr. Harry Potter de 25 años alto, cabello negro azabache e imposible de peinar que le daba un toque sexy, cuerpo bien formado y unas gafas redondas. Además de una extraña cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo, hizo una alianza estrategia con su amigo, socio y primo lejano, el Dr. Draco Malfoy de 25 años de cabello rubio platinado, cuerpo delgado y en forma,estatura media; se habían puesto de acuerdo para combinar sus trabajos con la docencia, las mejores idea de sus grandes negocios salían directo de sus estudiantes con quienes elaboraban planes estratégicos de pasantías en su agencia, y hacían contratos millonarios.

El Dr. Potter tenía la cátedra de Sistemas Administrativos ademas de la cátedra de Diseño Grafico, mientras que el Dr. Malfoy tenía cargo la cátedra de Aministración de empresas enfocado principalmente a áreas internacionales eran los mejores profesores de los últimos semestres de la Carrera Sistemas y Administración respectivamente de la Universidad de Hogwarts. Durante los 3 años que laboraban en la instrucción habían conseguido el respeto y admiración de sus colegas y estudiantes.

Los jóvenes eran temidos y admirados, por sus métodos de enseñanza, hasta tenían un club de fan en la institución pero sabían cómo mantener a raya a sus estudiantes, eran excelentes profesores pero estrictos, solo pasaban con ellos, los estudiantes que se preparaban en la materia. Con ello las cosas no era nada fácil.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión de los Lovegood** una reunión algo particular se llevaba a cado:

Tener a los Granger como Familia iba ser divertido, en medio de una sala Karaoke improvisada, Hermione y Luna cantaban al unisonó las canciones de Beyonce: Single Laides con coreografía y todo, seguida de Don´t stop the music de Rihanna, y mas que cantarlas la gritaban a todo pulmón de los felices que estaban. Habían logrado lo que parecía imposible y aunque sus hermanos la miraban con ganas de arrastrarlas ellas estaban que saltaban y cantaban emocionadas.

Su abuelo, cuando conoció a la menor de los Granger, quedo prendado con ella, así que Hermione muy hábilmente con su expresión angelical le convenció para que le permitirá vivir sola en el apartamento del centro junto con su prima, eso era un gran avance para ambas.

Sus padres la habían apoyado, y como los Lovegood seguían de viaje por los negocios de la familia, el Sr. Remus Lovegood personalmente recibió a la Familia Granger en la Mansion Lovegood y los instalo a todos en la Mansión, luego de hablar sobre como había sido la vida de cada uno de ellos, Hermione le explico que le gustaría mucho estar cerca el campus, así ella no conduciría y no gastarían en combustible una acción ecológica inmediata, pero le pidio al abuelo y a sus padres que le permitiera vivir sola con su prima, también se ofreció hábilmente a colaborar con su abuelo en el departamento Administrtativo y si era necesario podía prepararse en temas de comercio y mercadotecnia y no era necesario que le pagara, porque lo haría para reforzar lo que aprendería en la Universidad y una vez obtenido su título académico se integraría a la empresas familiares. Además ella no necesitaba dinero, con su trabajo como colaboradora directa de la O.N.U ella reciba pagos por los diseños de las paginas web.

Su abuelo le gusto mucho la iniciativa propia de su nieta, porque estaba preocupado porque ninguno de sus nietos mostraba interés en el negocio familiar. Tenía sus esperanzas en Luna, pero ella demostraba ser más hábil en aéreas graficas o de diseño y aunque llevaba la misma línea de Hermione, no tenía su misma pasión.

Cabe destacar que sus hermanos y su primo se opusieron de inmediato, pero con el apoyo del patriarca de la familia, las chicas obtuvieron lo que deseaban, al menos el primer paso de tener algo de espacio para ellas, ya era una realidad, por ese motivo, cuando las chicas se mudaron al departamento, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue sacar su I-Pod y lo conecto a la laptop y subió el volumen de la música, tenían excelente razones para celebrar. Bueno al menos por ahora.

**Pocos días después** las jóvenes se acercaron al campus para actualizar sus documentos y Hermione hacer el cambio de Carrera a Distancia a Presencial.

El Campus Hogwarts que se encontraba en pleno centro de la cuidad de Londres era solo una parte del Campus pues esta sección era solo para carreras que estaban en el aérea de Sistemas, Publicidad y Diseño Grafico, su ubicación era estratégica porque alrededor estaban grandes empresas, bancos, centros comerciales, por ende los empresarios del sector tenian convenios con el campus, sus estudiantes hacían trabajos para las empresas, y muchas veces aparte de ser calificado era muy bien remunerado y había opciones de conseguir una plaza de trabajo en las empresas.

**-El primer día de Clases-**

Hermione y Luna habían decidido tomar el horario nocturno , asi tendría la mañana y la tarde libre, ambas irían juntas este semestre y conocería nuevas personas.

Esa noche las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para combinar sus atuendos, Hermione en sus 20 años nunca había usado minifalda así que esta vez no se privo y decidió usar botas a media pierna en color negro y una minifalda plisada en color negro con blanco, combino la camisa al cuerpo en color blanco con una corbata negra, opto por un estilo algo gótico, su prima tenía el mismo atuendo solo que en color negro con rosa. El cinturón y accesorio como el maquillaje de las jóvenes era completamente sombrío y gótico por esa noche.

Después se vestirían semiformal pero el primer día ellas iba arrasar. Además que tenían planes para ir a un Karaoke cercano del campus, pues la primera semana no había clase sino que era una semana de integración para conocer a los estudiantes, a los profesores y ver el los horarios que les iban a tocar.

Ellas habían decido ir una hora antes para para que Hermione se familiarizara con el campus, Luna le hizo de guía turística enseñándole los lugares estratégicos para que no se perdiera por el campus

Pero antes de entrar a clase algo llamo la atención de ellas:

_-Miau-_

Antes ellas un hermoso gato atigrado con un ojo de color celeste y otro verde, maullaba desde una de las ramas del viejo Olmo que se edificaba imponente en uno de los lugares más apartados del campus.

_-Pobrecito, no ha de saber cómo bajar_ – Decía Luna.

_-Es una gatito, pero se ve pequeño, ha de ser un bebe gatito, préstame tu cinturón -_Decía Hermione mientras se sacaba su cinturón.

Luna la veía con gesto divertido, en estos días se había dado cuenta que su prima era ocurrida, solía hacer lo primero que se le venía a la mente, así que entendió lo que ella iba hacer así que sin perder tiempo, le dio su cinturón.

Mientras Hermione amarraba el cinturón de su prima con el de ella y hacia como una especie de Soga para pasarla alrededor del árbol y empezar a subir para alcanzar la rama en donde estaba el gatito, cerca de ahí, venían dos profesores que la escena le llamo mucho la atención.

_-No recuerdo haber visto a esas señoritas en el Campus, en la noch_e – Decía Draco mientras trataba de ubicarlas, ellos conocían a todos los estudiantes del campus pero a ellas no.

_-Pues no vas a negar que la joven castaña, tiene destrezas de mono porque sabe trepar arboles, nosotros no podemos hacer tal cosa, la joven de cabellos Rubios es la Srta. Lovegood, ella está en el horario de la mañana, la conozco de referencia, su grupo gano el concurso que hicimos para la publicidad sobre los diamantes-_ Comentaba divertido Harry, se había quedo impresionando viendo como Hermione habia subido al árbol en cuestión de segundos.

_-Pues sea quien sea, ella no pueden hacer tal cosa, una porque se van a lastimar y otra hasta acá puedo ver el panty de color negro que tiene la joven castaña y mira todo por agarrar a un gato pulgoso-_ Decia siseando las palabras, el joven doctor mientras se iba acercando a las jóvenes.

_-Vaya que tienes buena vista, yo no alcanzo a ver nada_- Decía Harry, con expresión divertida. Su primo mostraba una preocupación nada propia de el.

Pero antes que el continuar molestando, Draco se habia dirigido directo donde las jóvenes, Luna se sobresalto al verle, pues estaba tan concentrada en ver que su prima no terminara en el piso que no se percato de la presencia de ambos profesores.

_-¿Señorita que hace encima de ese árbol? -_

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en agarrar al hermoso gatito, que el llamado de atención más bien grito que recibió de parte del joven rubio, la desconcentro y perdió el equilibrio.

En un movimiento brusco solo se escucho la rama del viejo crujir y romperse CRARKKKKKKKKKKKK -

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-HERMIONEEE…_

La joven había caído abruptamente del árbol, lo único que el profesor atino fue abrir los brazos para agarrar a la joven, pero dado a la altura y a la velocidad con la que se cayó, termino golpeándole y mandándolo de espaldas al piso.

Draco no podía articular palabra, la joven que estaba encima de el, pesaba y encima lo había estropeado, si bien aun la tenia abrazada, el haber servido de amortiguador no era nada bueno. Por Dios iba a quedar adolorido por días.

Hermione por su lado, aun estaba asustada por el golpe pero sea lo que amortiguo su caída, le había librado de una golpe horrible probablemente se hubiera terminando rompiendo un hueso o algo así, aunque se sentía extraña, sea lo que le había evitado la caída, la tenía muy bien agarrada, mas tardo ella en reaccionar y levantar la mirada, cuando se topo con unos hermosos ojos grises que la miraban con el ceño fruncido, bien no necesito palabras para saber que el joven que le había servido de amortiguador, la quería extrangular.

Esa mirada intensa la atravesó, y peor se puso cuando ella trato de levantarse y el joven gimió de dolor.

Pero antes que ella se levantara, puso sentir que alguien la tomaba en brazos, o si su hermano Sirius estaba ahí, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos Bill y Ronald además de su primo Neville quienes mostraban un semblante sombrio, o si la joven castaña estaba en problemas , mientras tanto Draco aun seguía desparramado en el suelo y . . . .

**hola chicas aqui esta el 2° cap... gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos y alertas y tambien alas que dejaron Review tratare de responderles pero aun no le entiendo bien a este rollo**

**Por cierto en el cap anterior puse a Hermione que estudiaba Ingeniería en Sistemas pero es Licenciatura ya que aplica mas al trama de la historia... tratare de corregirlo como quiera ya están avisadas.**

**avísenme si hay algún error**

**ojala y les guste **

**un beso**

**chaoo**

**P. UN REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

****Desclamier: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia, esta de es Sake22, ni los personajes estos son de J.K. hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme ****

**-La desventaja de ser la menor-**

**-En el baño de la Universidad**

Hermione y Luna no podían creer la vergüenza que sus hermanos le habían hecho pasar con los profesores del Campus.

Mientras las jóvenes se vieron obligadas a cambiarse de atuendo por algo un poco más conservador, como un Jean a la cadera en tono Negro y un abrigo al cuerpo completo de botones grandes y amplios bolsillos, que les daban a las jóvenes un toque de elegancia.

Aun no creían lo que había pasado y el penoso incidente, vaya forma de empezar el primero día de clase.

El hecho que las jóvenes primas hayan conseguido vivir sola no significaba que se habían librado de sus hermanos, como los Granger tenía una licencia de 3 semanas hasta empezar su trabajo aprovecharon la mudanza que hicieron las jóvenes para ir al Campus, solicitar los Itinerarios de las Materias de la carrera en Sistemas y publicidad y Diseño grafico, se las ingeniaron para conseguir la lista de profesores y de estudiantes que iban a estar con las jóvenes.

En menos de una semana, sabían el historial de cada persona que iba a rodear a su hermanita y a su primita, Neville por otro lado estaba sorprendió y satisfecho con la actitud de sus primos, le habían facilitado el trabajo. Pues no estaba de acuerdo que las niñas vivieran solas.

El primer día de clases, desde que las vieron salir, todos desaprobaron los atuendos de las chicas. Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces, cuando ingresaron al departamento de las jóvenes y seleccionaron dos atuendos más apropiados para ella.

Ron cuando vio a las niñas con esas faldas tan cortas y ese estilo gótico que no era nada propio de su hermanita menos de su primita, le iba a cortar el paso y pedirles que se devolvieran a cambiarse, pero sus hermanos le convencieron que eso iba ser una mala idea, ellas debían sentirse confiada que sus hermanos no estaban ahí. Asi que lo mejor por ahora era solo seguirlas.

Ellos habían visto la escena completa desde que la joven se trepo al árbol, algo que les causo un profundo malestar a todos incluido a Neville por varias razones, pero las principales eran que Hermione era pronpensa a los accidentes, le encantaban los animales sobre todo los gatos y a ellos no, otra es la mini faldita que la castaña traía.

Pero principalmente la mirada maliciosa de cierto rubio, quien sin lugar a duda fue el que más se deleito en verla, y por su llamado de atención ella se cayó y para pesar de ellos, su hermanita cayó en una posición bastante comprometedora y aun estaba encima del castaño.

Controlar la ira que tenían de arrastrarlo al joven castaño era poco, pero eso no impidió que Sirius llegara y tomara de la cintura así también de las piernas y cargara a su "pequeña hermanita" en brazos. Y ponerla en el piso, luego de una revisión rápida.

Sirius tenía complejo de médico al igual que sus hermanos.

_-Se puede saber, en que pensabas, ¿Por qué te subiste a ese viejo árbol?_– Decía con mucho reproche Sirius

-_Tú no aprendes no, cuantas veces no te has caído de los árboles y sigues subiéndote a ellos, te pudiste harte lastimado -_Decía con mucho reproche Bill.

_-No y encima súmenle la imitación de falda que cargas puesta, se puede saber desde cuanto usas algo tan corto_- Decía con mucho reproche Ron.

-_No solo ella tiene una minifalda, que hay de Luna, como es posible que se hayan vestido de esa forma para venir a clases, ahora van y se cambian, aquí está la ropa, y después quiero que me expliques por qué no detuviste a tu prima_- Decía con mucho reproche Neville.

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas sonrojadas y nerviosas, estaban siendo regañadas peor que niñas de tres años, no se atrevían a contestar porque la mirada de curiosidad que tenían de los profesores no las ayudaban en nada.

Draco aun estaba en el piso, y Harry estaba petrificado, si bien ellos eran unos centímetros mas altos que las jóvenes, tranquilamente sus hermanos les sacaban de 8 a 10 CMS. De diferencia, encima eran corpulentos, fuertes y por la expresión de ira, algo le decía que calladitos les iba a ir mejor. Aunque ellos debían intervenir porque eran los profesores, pero no sabían si eso sería buena idea meterse entre ellos.

Aunque no le gusto la forma como las regañaron a las jóvenes, ellos estaban en desventaja eran 4 hombres fuertes contra ellos dos, bueno contra uno que estaba en una buena condición y lo que quedaba del otro.

**Mientras** Ron y Neville llevaba a las niñas al baño para que se cambien de atuendo. Una conversación se daba de forma particular en medio del campus de la universidad.

_-No se mueva profesor, permítame revisarle y ver si tiene algo serio_ - Decía Bill con todo profesionalismo mientras revisaba al joven, que estaba en el piso.

_-¿Es acaso usted medico? -_ Preguntaba el Dr. Potter con algo de cautela.

_-No somos médicos, pero sabemos cómo actuar en este tipo de caso y dado que mi hermana pesa y por la velocidad con la que le cayó encima, no sería raro que al menos le hubiera roto un par de costillas, que de paso se lo tendría bien merecido, porque de no ser por su llamado de atención, mi hermanita no le hubiera caído encima_- Decía con todo reproche Sirius.

Draco y Harry se alertaron si el o ellos eran hermanos de las jóvenes algo les decía que lo mejor era evitarlas. Su vida podría esta corriendo peligro.

-_Sirius, el profesor debería ir a la enfermería, ¿lo llevas tu o lo llevo yo?_- Decía Bill con un semblante sombrío.

_-Llévalo tú, yo voy por las niñas, creo que por hoy el profesor no dará clases ¿Verdad?, y de paso aprovecho para hablar con el otro profesor_- Respondía Sirius con un semblante sombrío.

Y para el asombro de los jóvenes profesores, Bill lo cargo en brazos como si fuera peso pluma, no le fue difícil llegar a la enfermería, no por nada entrenaban todos los días. Draco no decía nada, la situación era desconcertante, ¿como demonios paso a ser la víctima?

_-Se que hoy deberían tener dos horas de clase, pero no creo que el Dr. Malfoy esté en condiciones de dar clases ¿Verdad?, o ¿Usted lo va reemplazar?-_

Esas preguntas lo pusieron en alerta ha Harry, el aun no sabía que estudiantes les iba a tocar en su salón de clases y por el comentario, el joven daba entender que ellos serian los profesores de las "niñas", bien eso no le gusto.

_-No sabría decirle, pues no tengo aun la lista del salón de clases, pero de ser así, Draconunca ha faltado a clases, y dudo que lo haga ahora-_

_-Bien, solo un pequeño favor-_

Harry no sabía si debía preguntar o no, por lo que opto no hacer preguntas.

_-Por su bien, espero que sean el tipo de profesores que sepan mantener las distancias con sus estudiantes, buenas noches Dr. Potter-_

**Mientras** tanto en la Enfermería una situación similar se daba:

_-¿Dr. Malfoy, dará clases esta noche?-_

_-Por supuesto, no hay razón para que pase toda la noche en la enfermería, además hoy es la clase de bienvenida_- Decía Draco con cautela, por alguna razón no le gustaba la mirada significativa del sujeto que tenia frente de el.

-Bien, entonces un favor-

Malfoy no sabía si debía responder a ese comentario.

_-Por su bien, mantenga se alejado de las niñas-_

_-¿Acaso me está amenazando?-_

Bill solo sonría de forma soberbia y maliciosa. Y lo dejo con la pregunta en la boca porque salió de la enfermería dejando a un desconcertado y furioso rubio.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con sus hermanos de que las iban a esperar hasta terminar las clases, las jóvenes ingresaron al salón era hora de empezar las clases y llegaron con el tiempo justo.

Aunque ahora su vestimenta era más seria y su maquillaje era más natural, oh si Ron y Neville no las dejaron salir del baño hasta que se sacaran todo el maquillaje intenso y sombrío que llevaban las jóvenes. Su presencia llamo mucho la atención. Además eran nuevas.

Pero no pudieron interactuar con sus compañeros ya que para su mala suerte ingresaba el profesor de Administración y el de Sistemas, iban a ser los profesores encargados ese día para darles las bienvenida a los estudiantes e informarle sobre el temarío que tendrían este semestre y las actividades extracurriculares que cada estudiante debía seguir antes de graduarse.

Las jóvenes aun estaban de pie, cuando se toparon con dos figuras familiares.

Hermione y Luna se pusieron pálidas de inmediato, frente a ellos estaban el Dr. Malfoy y el Dr Potter. Ambos solo la veían con semblante completamente serio y sombrío.

Las chicas no perdieron ni un minuto buscaron los asientos al final de la fila y con una agilidad impresionante estaban sentaditas en sus respectivas bancas como niñas buenas.

Hermione y Luna pensaban seriamente en cambiarse de clases presencial a distancia. Qué vergüenza habían pasado esa noche en menos de diez minutos, con los profesores y si de algo tenían la certeza que de tomar las clases con ellos, no iba a ser facil pasar las materias les iba a costar lagrima, sudor y sangre, porque la mirada de reproche del joven Rubio no tenia precio.

...

**Hola chicas he regresado creo que no tarde mucho asi que espero y les agrade este cap.**

**gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y a las chicas que me dejaron un Review**

**PatybenededMalfoy**

**Tormenta Oscura**

**Hoja de Papel**

**Liesl D'or**

**y para responder a una pregunta en especial: los demas personajes de HP si apareceran pero esporadicamente, seran con papeles terciarios, principalmente se basaran en los ya vistos**

**cualquier duda que tengan no duden en hacermela saber**

**un beso a todas**

**hasta la otra**

**chaoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Desclamier: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la historia, esta de es Sake22, ni los personajes estos son de J.K. hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerme**

**-Empieza el Juego-**

**-Pocos minutos antes de ingresar al salón de clase-**

El director de la carrera le había dado a Harry la lista de los estudiantes que estarían con ellos el último semestre de la carrera de Administración y Sistemas

Pero adicional le proporciono cierta información puntual con fotos sobre las dos nuevas estudiantes que iban a tener a cargo.

**-En la Enfermería-**

Draco terminaba de arreglarse y pensaba de forma paralela en la interesante situación que había pasado con las jóvenes, en especial cierta castaña que llamo mucho su atención por lo intensidad de su mirada.

_-No necesito ser adivino para saber en lo que estas pensando_ – Afirmaba Harry con semblante divertido.

Draco ya le iba a contestar de mala manera pero la carpeta que tenía en la mano le llamo mucho la atención y su primo que conocía sus gestos se adelanto a contestarle:

_-Esta es la nueva lista que me hizo llegar el Director Dumbledore, pero adicional la subdirectora, su esposa Minerva, me dio el perfil de las nuevas estudiantes, la joven de cabellos negros es la Srta. Lovegood, como te comente, ella estaba en el horario de la mañana y la joven castaña es su prima, su nombre es Hermione Granger, la joven seguía el programa a distancia de la Universidad, pertenece a una reconocida familia de Historiadores y Científicos, actualmente sus padres fueron nombrados directores de la Investigación de los manuscritos encontrados en Oxford y por ende la joven hará el semestre presencial_-

_-Interesante, déjame ver su perfil y los mastodontes que andaban con ella-_

_-Tres de ellos son sus hermanos, también están en el aérea, podrás ver una información puntual de la familia de la joven en la ficha que te di-_

_-¿Algo más que deba saber? -_Preguntaba con malicia el joven profesor, dando entender que realmente le interesaba la información que le pudieran dar de la joven.

-_Hice un par de llamaditas, tu sabes lo usual para ratificar uno que otro dato, la joven es la menor de la familia, por ende sus hermanos la sobreprotegen, la "niña" habla varios idiomas, ha recorrido el mundo con su familia, pero nunca han estado por más de 4 meses en un mismo lugar, es la primera vez que van esta en Inglaterra y según los nombramientos que recibieron sus padres, deben permanecer aquí por casi 2 años que es el tiempo que les dieron con los manuscritos y esto te va gusta ni ella ni la Srta. Lovegood han tenido novio_-

_-Interesante, necesitamos averiguar más detalles sobre ellas, mientras tanto creo que encontramos a nuestras pasantes y de paso nuestras asistentes personales, porque esta semana le daré vacaciones a Parvati por el tema de su boda y por ende Padma también saldrá de vacaciones-_

_-Ja Ja Ja Ja, pues dudo que ellas se ofrezcan voluntariamente a ser nuestras asistente y mas con la advertencia que nos dieron los mastodontes que tienen por hermanos –_

_-Para eso tenemos nuestros métodos, primito, me trajiste las solicitudes sobre las pasantías-_

_-Claro primo, ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_-Tú solo mira._

**En el Salón de Clase**

Los catedráticos habían divisado entre todo el Salón antes de ingresar a las jóvenes primas y ante el asombro de ambos, las jóvenes con una agilidad impresionante ya estaban al final de las dos últimas filas, con una expresión angelical, como si fueran dos niñas buenas que no rompían un plato.

_-Estudiantes, buenas noches, le damos la cordial bienvenida al inicio del último semestre de la carrera de Administración de empresas y Sistemas Administrativos, la mayoría de ustedes me conocen soy el Dr. Draco Malfoy, mi compañero el Dr. Harry Potter les va repartir unas carpetas con la información puntual sobre las materias que vamos impartir este año, de las seis materias que verán en el semestre cuatro las verán con nosotros dos, por ende nos vamos a ver todos los días-_

Draco recorrió la mirada de sus estudiantes las mayoría los veía con pesar y admiración sobre todo por parte de las chica, el grupo era alrededor de unos veinte estudiantes y sobre todo poso su mirada en las jóvenes primas, quienes le sostuvieron la mirada pero ya cierta castaña empezaba a sudar frío por alguna razón no les gusto la mirada que le estaba dando.

_-Antes de continuar veo que tenemos estudiantes nuevas, por favor Srta. Granger y Srta. Lovegood háganos el favor de venir adelante y presentarse ante la clase-_

Luna y Hermione solo cruzaron mirabas. Sonreían nerviosamente el profesor lo hacía a propósito, porque ese tipo de presentación usualmente no se hacía en las universidades. Así que sin perder un minuto y ante el asombro de todos, las jóvenes se pararon e hicieron gala de un paso propio de las pasarelas francesas.

Hermione que estaba del lado de la fila que se encontraba Draco, solo le dio una mirada soberbia y le dijo:

_-Permiso, profesor-_

Malfoy no dijo nada y le dio paso a la joven, pero se quedo impresionado al ver que la joven no solo era tan alta como él, sino que mostraba la misma arrogancia que tenían sus hermanos.

Inmediatamente cruzo mirada con su primo, esas niñas iban hacer un problema definitivamente confirmado. Pero por alguna extraña razón el peligro los incitaba.

_-Buenas noches compañeros, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, era estudiante de la carrera en esta misma institución pero en el horario de la mañana, espero que seamos buenos amigos._

_-Buenas noches compañeros, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy estudiante del programa a distancia de la carrera en la Universidad de Hogwarts, es posible que tome el semestre de forma presencial, por lo que estaré esta semana de forma provisional, espero que seamos buenos amigos._

_-Pues con los mastodontes que tienen por hermano, yo les recomendaría a mis estudiantes es especial a los varones se mantengan lejos de ustedes dos_ – Decía con toda malicia Draco, mientras se escuchaba un bufido general en todo el salón de clases.

Harry sonreía con malicia.

Luna y Hermione, mostraron en su rostro lleno de indignación y se tornaron rojas de las iras aquel osado profesor se había atrevido hablar mal de sus queridos hermanitos y encima delante de toda la clase, solo ellas tenían tal derecho de hablar de sus hermanitos y ante el asombro de los profesores cierta castaña no se quedo callada y le dijo:

_-Pues entonces, por su bien debería aplicar su propio consejo profesor, ya que me di cuenta que usted es un débil, porque no hace poco lo tenía debajo mío gimiendo de dolor, aun le duele el que le haya caído encima, imagínese lo que mis "hermanitos le pueden hacer"-_

_-Siéntense_- Decía Draco arrastrando las palabras, definitivamente estaba enojado.

Los estudiantes se quedaron impresionados, nunca en todos estos años ningún estudiante sobre todo mujer le había contestado con tanta soberbia al profesor.

_-Bueno después del leve incidente, debo informarles que el Dr. Potter repartió junto con las carpetas las solicitudes para las pasantías que deben realizar este año, por favor Dr. Potter proceda a explicarle a los estudiantes el tema-_

Por alguna razón las jóvenes no les dio buena espina recibir personalmente de parte del moreno las carpetas y menos esa sonrisa maliciosa que les mostro, como diciendo: _Yo sé algo, que ustedes no._

Pero no dieron mayor importancia al tema y siguieron a sus asientos.

_-Buenas noches, como la mayoría de ustedes me conocen soy el Dr. Harry Potter, doy personalmente la cordial bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes, como ustedes saben este semestre tiene varios trabajos extracurriculares entre ellos el completar 480 horas de prácticas a nivel empresaria y presentar un proyecto sobre un Estudio Completo de la administración de la empresa a la que les fue asignado ir, deben trabajar en un grupo de 2 para poder hacer el trabajo además deberán diseñar una pagina de internet con la información obtenida, tenemos 10 empresas seleccionadas, dentro de cada empresa dos estudiantes ingresaran a ellas para hacer sus pasantías por ende quiero que abran sus carpetas y pongas su datos para ingresarlos a las empresas que les corresponden-_

Hermione y Luna se miraban entre ellas. Y para sorpresa de cada una de ellas en sus solicitudes decía.

-HL Corporation SRL – Agencia de Publicidad en Londres. Representantes Legales: Dr.

Hermione solo mira a su prima quien la veía con desconcierto.

-_Lun cambiemos las hojas si?_...- Decía la joven castaña entre susurros, primero muerta ante de convertirse en pasante en las empresas M&P Corporation, menos iba a ser la asistente personal del Dr. Malfoy, o no ella no iba hacer tal cosa.

Ambas estaban atentas a la mirada del Dr. Potter y cuando un estudiante llamo su atención aprovecharon para cambiar las hojas.

También vieron que el Dr. Malfoy era llamado por una de las estudiantes, que de paso mostro una mirada provocativa al joven docente y este ni caso le hizo, solo se limito a darle la indicación puntual que necesitaba la estudiante.

Bien, el cambio fue rápido de las hojas, la idea era que Luna fuera asistente de Malfoy mientras Hermione sería la de Potter. Así minimizarían los problemas entre ellos y no les darían pauta que ellos se excedan por tenerlos de futuros "jefes".

Pero antes que joven castaña empezara a escribir sus datos en la hoja que cambio con Luna, una voz a su espalda la sobresalto por completo.

_-Srta. Granger, esa no fue la hoja que le asigne_ – Decía con mucha cautela el joven Rubio, mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa. Cruzando su mirada con Harry y notando como la castaña se tensaba en su asiento

_-Srita Lovegood, no recuerdo haberle entregado esa hoja_– Decía el joven pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la Luna, quien lo veía con sorpresa. Pues este segundo docente venia de frente a ella y aun no se recuperaba del susto que les dio el joven Rubio a sus espaldas.

Ellas habían sido rápidas como para que ellos se dieran cuenta del cambio. Al menos eso pensaban ellas.

Las chicas estaban pálidas, y mayor fue su vergüenza, porque toda la clase tenía puestos sus ojos en lo que hacían los maestros, el joven rubio toma ambas hojas y para su mayor deleite y malestar de las chicas en voz alta dice:

_-Srta. Granger felicitaciones, empieza la próxima semana como mi asistente personal, cabe destacar que desde el momento que ingresa a nuestra organización ya cuenta como calificación para las Pasantías empresariales-_

_-Srta. Lovegood, felicitaciones, empieza el mismo día que ingresa su prima a la organización, usted será mi asistente personal, será un honor contar con su colaboración_- Decía esta vez con toda malicia el Dr. Potter

Vaya forma de empezar en nuevo semestre.

**hola chicas!**

**Si lo se, me tarde un poquito con este cap. pero me envicie con los libros de The Hunger Games y me fui a divertir en mi fin de semana largo**

**muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos...**

**y ya saben si encuentran un error haganmelo saber**

**siendo las 02:45 a.m. del 23/03/12 **

**me despido**

**un enorme beso a todas ustedes**

**chaoo**


End file.
